<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory, Gold and Gallantry by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875772">Glory, Gold and Gallantry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wards vs RPF [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen, In-Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris reads a fanfiction where Victoria Dallon, Dean Stansfield and Gallant start a polycule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria/Dean/Gallant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wards vs RPF [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glory, Gold and Gallantry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“…and I beg you, I beg you to forgive me for my weakness! For I have tried, as long as I could, to keep my silence, but I can no longer resist my feelings! Dean, Victoria… I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At those words, Gallant, still kneeling on the ground, hung his head in shame, silently awaiting his friends judgment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s great!” said Victoria, and Gallant raised his head in surprise. “Because, you know, me and Dean talked about you, and we love you too!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gallant looked at Dean who, blushing shyly, nodded his agreement, and extended his hand toward him to help him get back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Gallant was back on his feet, Victoria took him and Dean in her arms, and they stayed embraced in the alley, ignoring the world around them. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>And that’s it, folks! I might do a sequel later on, but for now, this fic is finished! I hope everyone had a fun time, and thanks to everyone who left a review!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Chris leans back in his chair, glaring indignantly at the screen of his phone.</p><p>“<em>That’s it?</em> One hundred fifty-one chapters of mutual pining and they don’t even kiss?”</p><p>Dennis peeks at the screen over his shoulder, and bursts out laughing.</p><p>“<em>Glory, Gold and Gallantry</em>? Really, Chris?”</p><p>“<em>Glory, Gold and Gallantry</em>? I’ve never heard of it, what is it?”</p><p>Dennis easily fends off Chris desperate attempt to stop him from answering Dean.</p><p>“It’s a fanfiction in which you and your gorgeous girlfriend fall for Gallant’s chivalrous charm, and proceed to spend a frankly terrifying amount of words pining for each other.”</p><p>Dean looks confused. </p><p>“There’s a fanfiction of me being in love with m… Gallant ?”</p><p>“Oh, there are several. <em>Glory, Gold and Gallantry</em> is merely the longest and most popular.”</p><p>Horror is battling with confusion on Dean’s face when he turns toward Chris.</p><p>“<em>And you read it?</em>”</p><p>Chris averts his eyes.</p><p>“In my defense, the author got personalities so wrong it doesn’t feel like I’m reading about you?”</p><p>Dean looks like he’s ready to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any kind of fic you want the Wards to read/react to, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>